


The Path of the Herald

by awkwardapostate93



Series: Rohana's Path [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, Gen, Inquisitor Backstory, Inquisitor Sided with Mages, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardapostate93/pseuds/awkwardapostate93
Summary: The Inquisitor has her secrets. Secrets she must keep. Secrets that can kill her and the rest of the world if she is not careful. But there are things you must face, things you must tell others, no matter the consequences.





	1. Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This is the main retelling of Dragon Age Inquisition for my favorite backstory I came up with for my Inquisitor. This starts out relatively true to the game but soon deviates. I am bringing as many characters from Origins and DAII into the story as I can manage because I love them so much. So, if at first, you're fairly bored because you're just reading the DAI script with description give it a chance. I plan on having the first ten chapters up within a week and things start to get going in the non-canon direction pretty quickly. I do have almost the whole main story written, basically just the final battle and post-victory banquet to go. 
> 
> Also, within the week there will be a private Tumblr up and running that will have various gifs and goodies on it if you want to follow, it will be at the end of this chapter, though it will be empty for a bit. 
> 
> Also, there will be various one-shots involving the multitude of ships that are going to be derivative of this fic plus a separate Trespasser fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I worked hard on it and can't wait to share more of my Dragon Age universe with you all.

t time I've been imprisoned. Granted of course my last cage was a sight more gilded than the current one but it was a cage nonetheless and I had only been free of it for a year before this happened. Before I ended up in this particular dungeon. Each drop of water made the pain in my head ricochet and rebound as it hit the flagstones. Every shuffle of the soldiers near me made nausea worse. I had no clue where I was or what had happened in the last couple of hours—days?--- it was all reminiscent of the day after a night of carousing in the local tavern. 

Except, I had never woken up from a night of drinking with a glowing green gash on my hand so deep it almost seemed like I should be able to see through to the other side. One that flashed every so often sending even more pain into my body as it did. 

What the hell happened to me? 

The last thing I remembered clearly was running into the temple, late due to making sure the other apprentices made it. That had been my job, watching over the youngest of us. And after that nothing. 

Not really nothing, a blinding flash of green, but basically nothing. 

Something bad had to have happened, I could see the blades glittering in the torchlight. They were pointed at me. 

I looked at my hand again and a flash of light from it made me gasp and at the same time, it made the room grow dimmer and spin. Maker, help me, I thought, because I had no one else to call to at that moment. 

Light flooded the room as the door opened and two figures stepped in. Blinking, I looked up as they circled me. I could tell they were both women, which only calmed me a little. One's features were hidden by a large hood and she stayed further from me. Silent and unspeaking. While the other woman, who from her regalia I recognized as a Seeker, was raw power I could tell the true one to fear was the silent one. 

An accented voice hit me like a ton of bricks as the armored one spoke, "Tell me why we should not kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." 

The room spun again and I had no time to control my features in the way my parents had taught me as a girl, as a noble in the Free Marches. Everyone who attended is dead. 

I thought of all the young mages I had made sure got ahead of me. I thought of my own mentors, my friends, and companions, the closest thing I had to family in the last decade of my life. 

Everyone who attended is dead. 

"Except for you," my head pounded again and I caught my breath. They thought I did it. Maker, I would think I did it if I were them. I knew I should defend myself but what slipped out of my mouth wasn't a defense. 

"What do you mean everyone is dead?" I asked, my voice trembling just a bit, names running through my head. Eilsia, Tarwen, Fredrick… everyone couldn't be dead it made no sense… 

The angry Seeker just grabbed my hand making me jerk some in surprise, "Explain this." she said with venom in her tone. 

"I can't!" I answered, honestly, every part of my body willing the woman to believe me. 

"What do you mean you can't!?" it wasn't the answer they were looking for, obviously, and I could see out of the corner of my eye as the other woman approached. 

"I don't know what that is. Or how it got there." I tried to explain, looking up innocently from the ground. Maker please, please let them believe me. Let them see past what I am and know I had nothing to do with this. Please, I prayed as the Seeker grabbed me and yelled in my face that I was lying. 

Whoever the cloaked woman was I owed her a debt as she pulled the Seeker away from me and calmed her companion, "We need her, Cassandra." 

Cassandra, the name was familiar, and it took my foggy brain time to realize who it was that stood before me. Cassandra Pentaghast, the right hand of the Divine, which would make the other woman Leliana, the left hand. I was in more trouble than I imagined. 

"Whatever you think I did. I'm innocent," I said, summoning courage that I didn't know I had at that moment. 

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" Leliana asked me and I paused for just a moment. What did I remember? Other than fear, heart-pounding fear. 

"I remember running. Things were chasing me, and then… a woman?" it wasn't clear. Couldn't they fucking tell I was messed up from this? From whatever had happened? 

"A woman?" the Left-Hand asked and I continued to the best of my ability. 

"She reached out to me but then…" 

Cassandra approached Leliana and told her to go to the forward camp and I tried to plead with her, with my eyes not to leave me with the other. It was surely a death sentence if she did. What was the rift? A secret place of execution for the Seekers? Surely, it was nothing good. 

When Cassandra approached me again I almost flinched away, the courage I had dredged up just moments before gone. But as she knelt and unshackled me, I asked: "What did happen?" 

She pulled me to my feet, tying my hands together, "It will be easier to show you." 

She led me from the dungeon and up into the upper part of my prison. I was surprised to see it was the Chantry of Haven. I had never known of a Chantry to have a dungeon but in a village so small as Haven, maybe it was all the room they had. As I stepped forth into the cold mountain winter a shiver ran down my spine. My cloak was gone… if I had been wearing a cloak, to begin with. I forgot about the cold air the moment I looked up at the sky. 

I couldn't breathe. 

There was a hole in the sky. A literal hole. My stomach churned with the urge to vomit what bile I had in it. The sky was ripped as if in two and it looked… it looked just like the mark on my hand. 

No wonder they thought I had something to do with this. The evidence is all there. 

I wondered what else they knew about me. If the most damning bit of evidence towards my apparent guilt had been found out. 

I would already be dead if that was the case. 

I could barely focus on Cassandra as she spoke, "We call it The Breach. It's a massive rift to the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." 

"An explosion can do that?" I could only hope my apparent ignorance sounded genuine. 

"This one did," she answered as she approached me again, "Unless we act The Breach may grow until it swallows the world." 

Just as she said that a flash of what I would have said was green lightning came from the hole. I didn't have a lot of time to look at it because my hand seemed to react in a similar fashion, bringing me to my knees in pain as it did. I felt covered in sweat despite the snow and spit bile into the ground as Cassandra kneeled in front of me. 

"Each time the breach expands your mark spreads… and it's killing you." 

You don't say? I swallowed the snark but only barely. Of course, it was killing me, it sure felt like that were the case. I took a few labored breaths and willed the pain to ease, "It may be the key to stopping this. But there isn't much time." 

"You say it may be the key, to doing what?" I asked, unwilling to just go blindly with her suggestion. 

"Closing the breach. Whether that is possible we'll discover shortly," she answered, so she wasn't sure either. Great, "It is our only chance, however, and yours." 

This was killing me. And they thought I was responsible, even though whatever this was could kill me. Would probably kill me, a flash of anger welled up in me, "You still think I did this? To myself?" 

"Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong." 

Of course, the big bad mage fucked up her world domination spell and now she's going to die. Bless the Maker, "And if I'm not responsible?" 

She paused, the thought obviously hadn't crossed her mind, "Someone is, and you are our only suspect." 

I wanted to ask her if it would be different if I was a Templar and not a mage. Would they still be blaming me? But I bit my tongue. Best not to anger her with a question I knew the answer to already. 

"You wish to prove your innocence; this is the only way." 

"So I don't really have a choice about this?" 

"None of us has a choice," she replied and if I hadn't been sure she wanted me dead before I knew she did now. She wanted to be working with me even less than I wanted to be working with her. 

At least we agree on something. 

My head swam with questions but I didn't speak. I was too aware of all the eyes on me as I moved through the village. They almost bore holes in my head. I focused on Cassandra's words instead. 

"They have decided your guilt. They need it," she said and I tried to stand up straighter, "The people of Haven mourn the holiest, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers." 

These were facts I knew but I didn't dare say that to her. I was Andrastrian born and raised. I knew who the Divine was. It had been drilled in my head just like every other mage in my Circle. 

"It was a chance for peace between the mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together and now their dead." 

There could be no peace, I wanted to say but that would make me sound guiltier than I would like and it was the words of heretics and the worst of the rebel mages. 

Eilisia had been the optimistic one. The Dalish elf I had bunked with throughout my apprenticeship, my best friend and most trusted companion. She would have told me I was being too dour. That there was always a possibility for change and for peace. 

What are you going to do without her grounding presence? 

I could almost hear her answer my question, "You'll be fine da'len. You're the strongest of us all." 

I had to breathe deeply to keep from letting the emotion run over me. I imagined my mother's hands over mine.

"Breathe deeply, sweetheart," she said. I had been angry at the neighbor boy for throwing a rock at a cat. I'd almost lost control in public but managed to contain my anger until I was safe in the foyer of our manor. The singed carpet could be replaced, "We don't want you getting taken from us. Not so soon. Breathe." 

"Breathe," I whispered to myself, but Cassandra didn't hear. 

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did." I could hear the respect and admiration Cassandra had for the Divine in her voice. I couldn't argue that the woman had been the closest thing to a voice of reason in the war. It made me respect Cassandra just a bit more. 

"Until the breach is sealed." 

A reminder that my life here had a time limit. She pulled her knife and my heart thudded in my chest, that was until the blade slipped between the ropes at my wrists, unbinding me, "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." 

Then I am already dead. 

"Come it is not far." 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach," she replied and I started following after her. A test, yes, that was probably best, better to see if they were wasting their time. I hoped I could help but I was comforted by the fact that if I couldn't the whole world would go down with me. She commanded the gates to open and I moved ahead of her but not so far that she would think I was making a break for it. That would have been an arrow in the back as swift as anything. I was aware it was not just the two of us and Cassandra would have no problem weakening me to make me more compliant. We walked on the path for a time, eventually, I was brought to my knees again by the expansion of The Breach but she helped me up and urged me to keep going. It seemed she took her job of making sure I made it to The Breach seriously. 

"How did I survive the blast?" 

"They say you stepped out of a rift and fell unconscious," she replied. So she hadn't been the one to find me, "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was." 

That fit my story at least. I was grateful for that. I was going to say as much when the bridge below us collapsed and sent us falling to the ice below. I laid there for a moment, watching in disbelief as a flash of green light moved towards us, sure it was going to land right on top of the two of us. 

Fortunately, it didn't. Unfortunately, a demon stood in front of us both. Maker's Breath. 

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra said as she rushed the thing. Like I was going to attack it on my own with no staff to speak of. Sure, I could cast without one but it wouldn't be half as accurate. So, I hung back as instructed. Fully intending to stay out of the fray. That was until something green started bubbling up in front of me. 

"Oh shit," I said to myself and looked around. As if by providence around hewn staff sat on the ice within reach and I dived towards it, picking it up just in time to defend myself against the second demon to crop up. As fire incinerated it, I stood, ignoring the way my head was spinning.

"It's over," I said as the second one fell from Cassandra's blade which she unsurprisingly turned on me. I only just managed to roll my eyes.

"Drop your weapon, now," she said and I narrowed my eyes at her. That was it. I was done with this guilty until proven innocent bullshit from her. I'd just helped save both our skins. 

"Do you really think I need a staff to be dangerous?" I asked her, probably not helping matters. We faced one another, a standoff that was only going to end one of two ways because I was not dropping the staff. 

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" 

"I haven't used magic on you yet." 

She sighed and I tensed, "You're right." 

Well, that's unexpected. 

"You don't need a staff but you should have one. I cannot protect you." 

I hoped the hinge on my jaw was appropriately screwed on. Another plus in your column Seeker… 

"I should remember, you did not attempt to run," she turned back and replied to me. I nodded at her and we continued on along the path. It wasn't long before I was again grateful for the weapon in my hand. Everything ached but the weight if it was welcome as my muscles fell into the rehearsed steps that I had learned. We took down more demons. I had spent some time in the fade as every mage did when they slept but I had never had an encounter with them before. I did my best to steer clear. 

Now it seemed like I was destined somehow to involve myself in a battle with these things. These creatures I had been warned against my whole life. They plagued my dreams and nightmares. This was a nightmare. There was no doubt about it. I was fighting for my life in more ways than one. I didn't know how I was going to survive. I wasn't prepared for this. No one had prepared me for this. I hadn't even finished my training in the circle. I was going to be sick again. 

Focus. Close The Breach. Prove your innocence. Then throw up. 

We started to hear fighting up ahead and I rushed forward, standing on a wooden ledge of some sort. I was focused on battling the demons more than anything else. I didn't see the rift until someone had grabbed my hand and pulled me over to it.

The world seemed to still and I could feel something coming up from the elbow of my marked hand to the rift. It was as if I was absorbing something or pushing things forward. There was too much happening, I couldn't tell anything past the fact that it was working. Praise the Maker, it was working. 

"What did you do?" I asked the mage who had brought me and my magical hand to the rift. 

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." 

"I closed that thing? How?" 

"Whatever magic opened that Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand," he explained, it made sense enough to me, "I theorized the Mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake-- and it seems I was correct." 

"Meaning it could close the breach itself," Cassandra added and I looked at the stranger hopefully. 

"Possibly," he answered, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." 

Well, fuck me. 

"Good to know, here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever," another voice said and I turned to look at the newcomer, "Varric Tethras: rouge, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." 

As if he needed an introduction, anyone in the Free Marches who could read knew who Varric Tethras was. I'd read through The Story of the Champion a million times for more reasons than one. It was in my satchel somewhere. Not that I expected to ever get that back. 

Cassandra didn't share my approval of the man if I could judge by the grunt and look on her face. If anything it made me think more of Varric. 

"That's… a nice crossbow you have there," was all I could say and the smile on the dwarf's face told me that it was an appropriate compliment. 

"Ah, isn't she. Bianca and I have been through a lot together." 

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" 

"Of course, and she'll be great company in the valley." 

"Absolutely not! Your help is appreciated Varric but…"

"Have you been in the valley lately Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." 

I raised my brows at this. Varric was standing up to Cassandra like she wouldn't strike him down where he sat. Okay, yeah, I could see why he made friends like the Champion. I couldn't help but smile when Cassandra backed down with a disgruntled noise. 

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. And I pleased to see you still live." 

"He means, ‘I kept that thing from killing you while you slept.'" Varric explained and I looked at Solas, surprised. He must be either a magnificent healer or the best mage known. Or he had something to do with this. 

I ignored the voice in my head. I wouldn't make the same mistake Cassandra did by blaming the first person I saw as suspicious. 

"You seem to know a great deal about it all," I said, hoping to fish for more information.

"Unlike you, Solas is an apostate," Cassandra interrupted and I was about to correct her when Solas did it for me. 

"Technically all mages are apostates now, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage," he explained. I wanted to tell him that was because at the Circle they taught us to fear the Fade, not to play around with it, "I came to offer whatever help I can give with The Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin." 

"That's a commendable attitude," I said, as it wasn't an attitude I initially shared. 

"Merely a sensible one, although sense seems to be in short supply right now. Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a mage, but I find I difficult to imagine any mage having such power." 

Thank the Maker, someone said it. I thought and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear as I glanced at Cassandra to see her reaction. 

"Understood," she said and I breathed out a bit of a sigh, "We must get to the forward camp quickly." 

"Well, Bianca's excited," Varric said, causing me to laugh a little in spite of the situation. I couldn't help but feel better with these two along. Neither was calling for my death after all. I still couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at the way Varric's eyes seemed to linger on my face. 

We moved forward as a group. The surprise of demons appearing out of nowhere was starting to wear off to the point where I pulled my staff without thinking. Varric and I stayed back on the ledge while Solas and Cassandra stepped forward somewhat. It seemed somewhat smoother with the four of us. My bones were heavy but I pushed through, trying to remain focused on what was ahead of me, rather than how damn exhausted I was. 

Demons and holes in the sky don't give a shit if you need a nap or not. 

We moved forward to a group of stairs and that was when Varric spoke to me again.   
"So, are you innocent?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. 

"I don't remember what happened," I said, which was the truth of course. 

"That'll get you every time," he replied, "You should have spun a story."

"That's what you would have done," Cassandra added. 

"It's more believable and less likely prone to result in premature execution," he said and I snorted. 

"I'll take that under advisement ne—up ahead!" A few fire blasts later and the path was clear again. We continued to walk towards what I could only hope was the forward camp. As we approached the top of the hill I could feel my hand start to twitch and the reason became obvious. Not only was I able to stop the rifts I could sense them as well. I held my hand up and spread my fingers, willing it to work to close the crack in reality in front of me. That seemed to be all it took and I could feel the same strange feeling as before as it closed. I was starting to get the hang of this. Just then a wave of nausea hit me again and I bit down on my cheek to keep from heaving. 

I didn't hear what Cassandra or Solas had said, my ears were too busy ringing as I tried to keep myself from collapsing, Varric, however, was loud and clear, "Let's hope it works on the big one." 

As we stepped through the gate I saw people about. It must have been the forward camp because Leliana was there, discussing things with some Chantry official. As we approached, I made sure to remain behind Cassandra so as not to provoke any well-meaning would-be executioners. 

"Ah, here they come," the Chancellor said and Leliana stepped towards us from behind the table. 

"Chancellor Rodrick, this is—" 

"I know who she is," he snapped, the man was either brave or stupid in my opinion, "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution." 

I was about to reach for my staff to defend myself when Cassandra stepped forward, "Order me?" she asks indignantly her entire body language spelling out exactly how she felt about that, "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" 

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves The Chantry!" 

"Don't call her that!" I snapped from where I stood, aware this could make things worse for me in the eyes of the Chancellor but Cassandra glanced at me with brief surprise. She wasn't a thug, she'd shown that she was smart and capable, more than I had expected of her. Enough to earn my respect even though I still wasn't sure if we liked one another yet. 

Before I could dig a deeper hole Leliana spoke up, "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know." 

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter."

"Because we have time to wait for politics," I muttered, Varric must have heard me because I heard him stifle a laugh. I'd had about enough of this however and I stepped up to the table, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here." I said, glaring.

"You shouldn't even be here!" he said and I was sure he was about to go on another tirade but Cassandra approached him and he tried to appeal to her, "Call a retreat Seeker. Our position here is hopeless." 

"We can stop this before it's too late," she answered and I was pleased to see she wasn't giving up.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers," he answered and I looked up at the Breach. In my opinion, we were either going to die now or die later. If we tried at least we would be going down fighting.

"We must get to the temple, it's the quickest route." 

"But not the safest," Leliana said and we all turned to her. "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

I looked up at the mountains, trying to judge them from where I stood. I don't care what Leliana said, they didn't look safer. Just less likely to be swarming with demons.

Cassandra must have been reading my thoughts, "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky." 

"Listen to me," the chancellor said, throwing his two silvers in the ring, "Abandon this now before more lives are lost." 

As he said it the breach pulsed and I felt my handshake and start to send shooting pains down my arm, either I was getting used to it or the cold had numbed my nerves because I didn't hit the ground that time, even as the world went tilted before my eyes.

Cassandra faced me as it ended and asked me something I wasn't expecting, "How do you think we should proceed?" 

"Now you're asking me what I think?" I couldn't help but sputter. 

Solas sounded amused when he replied, "You have the mark."

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…" Cassandra replied, trailing off. 

While a charge seemed like the most direct answer I was at a loathe to suggest it. If things were really as bad as they were saying it could end us before we began. The mountain path scared me, sure, heights had never been an enjoyable thing for me but I had to take practicality over letting my fears rule me. More soldiers would likely die defending us as we snuck through but the whole world would die if we didn't make it. 

"Use the mountain path," I said, trying to sound surer than I was, "Work together. You all know what's at stake." 

Cassandra, I knew, disagreed and I expected her to say as much but instead, she jumped into action, going to speak to Leliana about bringing the forces into the valley. I swallowed hoping I had made the right decision. While Cassandra and Leliana took a moment to talk I leaned heavily against the rampart on the bridge. 

"Here," a voice said behind me and I turned to see Varric, holding out a flask of some sort. It had a red liquid in it I knew to be healing potion and I downed it, "You took a few hits back there and I can tell you're just about dead on your feet." 

"Thank you," I said, wiping my mouth clean and handing the small tempered glass bottle back to him. He held out another flask, this one from his hip. I took it almost too eagerly but if I was to get through this I needed a bit of liquid strength. I took a long drink from it and handed it back to him. 

"You sure you're up to this, kid?" 

"I don't really have a choice Varric."

"Now you and I both know that's bullshit," he said, leaning against the wall with me, "You have as much of a choice as anyone else." 

"Fine, I have a choice but the other option is shit," I said with a shrug and he chuckled. 

"You remind me a lot of Hawke." 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," I said with a smile.

"As you should," he smiled back and looked at me, "If we're about to die together I should at least get to know your name…" 

"At a loathe to just call me Prisoner? Everyone else is. It has a nice ring to it," I replied with a snort. 

"Eh, I'll come up with a nickname for you soon enough on my own," he chuckled. 

I paused, my name could reveal more about me than I wished. Especially to someone like Varric but not giving my name would look more suspicious, "Rohana Trevelyan, at your service," I said holding out my hand to shake his. 

"Of the noble house of Trevelyan in the Free Marches?" he said, shaking my hand. 

"The one and only," I replied and smiled some. 

"Well, glad to see I'm not the only Free Marcher here." 

"Well, we've got to clean up after everyone else," I said with a laugh and he joined me that was when Cassandra approached. 

"Are you ready?" she asked me, pointedly ignoring Varric. 

"As I'll ever be," I replied with a shrug and smiled again at Varric before making my way to follow her.


	2. Herald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the main retelling of Dragon Age Inquisition for my favorite backstory I came up with for my Inquisitor. This starts out relatively true to the game but soon deviates. I am bringing as many characters from Origins and DAII into the story as I can manage because I love them so much. So, if at first, you're fairly bored because you're just reading the DAI script with description give it a chance. I plan on having the first ten chapters up within a week and things start to get going in the non-canon direction pretty quickly. I do have almost the whole main story written, basically just the final battle and post-victory banquet to go.
> 
> Also, within the week there will be a private Tumblr up and running that will have various gifs and goodies on it if you want to follow, it will be at the end of this chapter, though it will be empty for a bit.
> 
> Also, there will be various one-shots involving the multitude of ships that are going to be derivative of this fic plus a separate Trespasser fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I worked hard on it and can't wait to share more of my Dragon Age universe with you all.

I wanted to curse at myself for suggesting this, as we climbed a ladder I could feel my knees shaking and my grip just barely seemed to be tight enough to hold on. It was taking forever, or at least that’s what it felt like. 

“What manner of tunnel is this?” Solas asked and tilted his head, “A mine?”

Cassandra nodded, “Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.”

“And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” 

“Along with whatever has detained them,” Solas added. 

“Well, that’s cheery Solas,” I replied shaking my head. 

“We shall see soon enough,” Cassandra added and started up the second ladder. 

When we finally reached the pass I breathed a sigh of relief and looked into the tunnel. There was movement and sure enough a shade and two wraiths. I was almost glad to see them, it meant that whatever was holding up the soldiers wasn’t likely the terrain. We moved through the mine, navigating as best we could and taking down the demons in our path. Solas got clipped by a shade but it was nothing a potion couldn’t fix. We headed up a set of steps and out an exit. I inhaled sharply at the sight of three corpses. 

“Maker…” I muttered. 

“I guess we found the soldiers,” Varric sighed, seeming as disappointed as I was. 

Cassandra shook her head, “That can’t be all of them.” 

“So the others might be holed up ahead?” he asked hopefully.

"Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe," Solas said as if we all weren't aware of that fact.

Varric rolled his eyes as I started forward, “I’m leaving that to the woman with the glowing hand.” 

I mock saluted him with the said hand as we moved. The feeling of power rushed through me again and I knew we had to be close to one of the rifts.

“Up ahead!” I shouted and hurried forward. The rest of the soldiers were there, fighting an onslaught from a rift. We made relatively quick work of the hole and I couldn’t tell if I was getting better at managing the after effects or just had a lot of adrenaline running through my body. 

“Sealed as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this,” I heard Solas say and offered him a smile. 

“Yeah, well let’s hope it works on the big one!” he said and pointed upward, I shoved his shoulder a little. 

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”

“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.” 

“Rohana,” Varric corrected, “Her name is Rohana Trevelyan.” 

Cassandra seemed to blink and I realized she didn’t know my name until that moment, 

“The prisoner? Then you…?” the soldier was saying. 

“It was worth saving you, if we could,” I replied smiling at him. 

“Then you have my sincere gratitude,” she answered and I smiled and nodded.  
“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.” Cassandra told the soldier who replied in the affirmative before turning to the others.  
“Quickly, let’s move!”  
“The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well.” Solas pointed out and I looked on gratefully. At least it would give me a moment to breathe before attempting to close the breach.  


“Let’s hurry, before that changes. Down the ladder. That’s the way to the temple.”  


We went down the hill and down a couple of rungs of ladders, I for one was glad to be going down and not up and we continued through a steep used, but not often used, pathway towards the temple. Behind me, I listened to a conversation between the others.  
Varric was speaking to Solas “So… holes in the fade don’t just accidentally happen right?”  


“If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible.”  


“But there are easier ways to make things explode.” You would know, I wanted to add, thinking about the fact that he’d been there when the chantry in Kirkwall had been destroyed.  
“That is true,” Solas agreed and I waited on him to elaborate before Cassandra interrupted.  


“We will consider how this happened once the immediate danger is past.”  


"Will that is before or after my trial?" I asked the Seeker, "Because I have a feeling after I'll be a bit busy… or dead."  


This caused Varric to laugh but it was cut short as we stepped into the carnage of what had been The Temple of Sacred Ashes and my stomach dropped.  


I was frozen, completely. I remember having approached it for the first time in my life yesterday—Maker was that just yesterday? It felt like a year ago now--- and being in awe of its splendor. Now it was just a hole in the ground and in the sky.  


I managed to take a few steps until we came across the first charred skeleton and I choked on my breath. Was this someone I knew? Another mage from my camp. A Templar from home? I felt the tears prick on my eyes and reached out a shaking hand to touch the corpse. That was when I felt someone grab me by the elbow, “Prisoner…”  


I looked up at her angrily and pulled my arm out of her grip and that seemed to soften her approach, “Rohana… I can’t imagine how you are feeling right now but there isn’t time to mourn.”  


“Yeah? Did all of your friends die in a horrible way and now everyone thinks you did it?” I snapped at her, angry that they could think I would do something like this to anyone and I just started walking again, not waiting for her response.  


“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas said in wonder behind me as he caught up with Varric. The two had missed the exchange between Cassandra and myself which was fine by me.  
“What’s left of it,” Varric muttered.  


“That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you,” Cassandra said, if she had lost any composure a moment ago it wasn’t in her voice now, “They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”  


For a moment I wondered if someone else had survived the attack but then I pushed it down. If that was the case why didn’t they come through the rift with me?  


We moved into the ruins and Varric commented on the height of the Breach. I was about to respond when Leliana’s voice rang out, “You’re here! Thank the Maker!”  


Cassandra didn’t pause for a moment, “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” As Leliana walked off she turned to me, “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”  


I took a breath and glanced up at the sky, “I’m assuming you have a plan to get me up there?”  


“No,” Solas started, “This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.”  


“You don’t know how much better I feel about keeping my feet planted firmly on the ground,” I said, taking a breath.  


“Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.”  


I nodded and looked around, mapping my way down to the rift. As we walked something strange happened, which considering my day was saying something. A voice rang out loud enough to shake the stones, “Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”  


Before I could ask if anyone else had heard if Cassandra spoke, “What are we hearing?”  


“At a guess: The person who created the Breach,” Solas said and I looked back at him.  


“I think we can all agree that does not sound like me…” I said trailing off a bit as I looked around.  


Varric’s voice cut through my thoughts, “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.”  


I could hear the frown in Cassandra’s voice without looking back at her, “I see it, Varric.”  


“But what is it doing here?”  


As always, Solas had an answer, “Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple and corrupted it…”  


“It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.”  


"Wasn't planning to Varric," I said and we moved past it as the voice echoed again, followed by another one.  


“Keep the sacrifice still.”  


“Someone help me!”  


“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra said in alarm and I looked back at her as we continued to move. She seemed visibly shaken but I didn’t have the heart to give her the advice about mourning she had given me moments before. We headed towards the rift but before we could fully reach it the mark flared.  


“Someone help me!” Justinia’s voice pleaded. And then my voice, my voice, responded, “What’s going on here?”  


Cassandra didn’t miss it, “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”  


But before she could finish a blinding white light came from the rift and then It was like I was watching from the doorway as a scene played out in front of, what I hoped afterward, was everyone in the Temple.  


“What’s going on here?” I asked from the doorway. The Divine was in front of me, being held by unseen forces as a dark figure towered over her. The red eyes of the figure made my blood run cold. This was the monster that did this. The real monster, it hadn’t been me.  


“Run while you can! Warn them!” the Divine shouted at me and before I could react I was noticed by the figure, it looked right at me.  


“We have an intruder. Kill her Now.”  


Everything went white again and it all disappeared.  


“You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra peppered me the moment it was over.  


“I don’t remember!” I shouted at her and Solas moved between the two of us.  


“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”  


Way to get us back to the task at hand. Bless the Maker, I didn’t want to focus on that horrific scene at the moment.  


“That means demons. Stand ready!”  


I watched as everyone prepared at Cassandra's command and took a breath. Seeming much more confident than I was I stepped forward and held my hand out. Opening the rift should be just like closing one, right? With that, I focused and the rift flashed.  


"Oh, mother of Andraste!" I said as a Pride demon stepped out, looming over us all.  


"Now!" Cassandra cried and everyone sprang into action. My magic seemed useless against the demon, as it seemed protected against any form of lightning attack so all I could manage was a few blasts of fire and a protective shield around myself and those nearest to me. Of course, the demon wasn't my priority to handle. Aware of Cassandra vaguely yelling orders in the background I lifted my hand and pointed it to the rift. It was stronger than the other ones I had closed, I could feel it, and I could only stand the fire moving up through my arm long enough to cut it off for just a moment. The fighters behind me took the chance to attack the demon but I don't think anyone expected another wave of creatures to come through. I sure as hell didn't and I was knocked flat instantly by a shade. It took me a moment to recover but thankfully someone dispatched it for me before my stomach became ribbons and I stood. I disrupted the rift again giving them more of a chance at the demon.  


It seemed like the battle was taking forever. I could barely focus on the rift because I had to stop to fight shades. It was the thud of the Pride demon that brought my attention skyward and Cassandra’s shout, “Do it!” I lifted my hand up and squeezed it into a fist. And then the entire world went dark.  


\---  


Eilsia was there. We were lying in the grass in some part of the fade I recognized and didn’t recognize. I had no clue how long I had been there. She was smiling and we were laughing. But something wasn’t right. Eilsia’s laugh turned cold and when she looked at me again her eyes were red just like the echo in the chamber.  


I gasped and sat up, finally awake. It took me a moment to notice I wasn’t alone, there was an elven girl picking things up from the ground, “Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” she was saying and I frowned a bit.  


“Don’t worry about it. I only—“  


I was shocked to see her fall to her knees, “I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You’re back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”  


“So you’re saying… they’re happy with me?”  


“I’m only saying what I heard. I don’t mean anything by it. I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve awakened. She said ‘at once’!”  


“And where is she?”  


"In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. ‘At Once' she said!"  


I watched as the woman scurried off, unable to stop her. I pushed myself up on the bed and took a breath before looking at my surroundings. It was definitely better than the last place I woke up in. The cabin was small but it had more than the amenities needed. I saw a wash pot and walked over to it, splashing some cool water on my face, then I noticed my satchel was sitting on a chair nearby. I went through it to see if anything was missing. Nothing seemed to be although it did seem that someone had read my letters and other writings. I found myself glad the bulk of those were at home in my childhood bedroom. I pulled out a necklace that I had tucked in a hidden pocket and pulled it over my head, "Thank you," I said clinging to the mark of Andrastre and saying a small prayer before smoothing my dark blonde hair down some. I looked into a looking glass, my dark brown eyes looking back at me. I looked the same as I had the day before. Freckles dotted the bridge of my nose that was just slightly too large for my face. My bottom lip thrust forward making me look petulant and pissed off even when I wasn't, a remnant of my mother if my memory could be trusted.  


I quickly braided my hair and grabbed some outer garments to put on. If I was about to be taken to trial I would at least look respectable. Mama would want nothing less.  
A crowd stood outside of my cabin. My eyes grew wide as saucers as I saw them and conversations ended abruptly as I started walking towards the Chantry. Had they been keeping a vigil?  


I didn’t speak, it was easier to hear whispers that way. And the things I heard, well they had me completely floored.  


“That’s her. That’s the Herald of Andraste. They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her.”  


“Hush!. We shouldn’t disturb her.”  


“Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything.”  


“It’s complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave.”  


“It isn’t complicated. Andraste herself blessed her.”  


“Maker be with you.”  


“Blessings upon you, Herald of Andraste.”  


_The Herald of Andraste? What the hell was that?_  
That wasn’t the last of it. As I approached the Chantry more people stood, watching me. It made me uncomfortable and I ducked my head to push forward through the crowd but I was still aware of the murmurs.  


“That’s her. She stopped the Breach from getting any bigger.”  


“I heard she was supposed to close it entirely. Still, it’s more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise.”  


“Still a lot of Rifts left all over. Little cracks in the sky.”  


“She can seal those, though – the Herald of Andraste.”  


“Someone had better. You won’t seal those rifts with the Chant of Light.”  


“Walk safely, Herald of Andraste.”  


“Good luck sealing those rifts.”  


So whatever the Herald of Andraste was, it was me. Maker. More people lined the walk, trying to get a good look at me. There was a host of brothers and sisters in of the Chantry on the stairs leading into the building. It was like I hadn’t just been lead out of there less than a week ago and vilified. I could hear more people speaking. This was the only thing that had made any sense to me since I woke up.  


“Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us.”  


“That’s not Chancellor Roderick’s decision, Sister.”  


“Most of the Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. Who will lead us now?”  


“Andraste didn’t have Grand Clerics telling her what to do, and she managed nonetheless.”  


“You expect us to be like Andraste?”  


“Someone must.”  


“Go in peace, Herald of Andraste.”  


“Maker watch over you.”  


I pushed open the doors and made sure to walk through with purpose. I wasn’t going to bow down to the chancellor. Not after everything that had happened. I had no doubt he still wanted me as a scapegoat but the crowd outside had electrified me, making me feel as if maybe all was not lost. I had survived whatever happened and if the woman I saw in the fade had been Andraste than she had saved me for a reason and I would have to put my faith in that.  


Besides, as the one woman had said, the Breach was still there, open and waiting.  


I stopped outside the door in the back of the Chantry and listened to the commotion within.  


Roderick's voice broke through first, "Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whoever becomes Divine."  


"I do not believe she is guilty." That was Cassandra. My heart stopped for a moment, I had been unsure how she would feel now but it seemed she was on my side.  


“The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way.”  


“I do not believe that.”  


"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."  


“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.”  


Before things could get going in another direction I chose this as the time to push open the door. I saw the two guards there move slightly at the intrusion but no more, even when Roderick bellowed out an order to chain me.  


“Disregard that, and leave us,” Cassandra told them and they seemed happy enough to get out of there after saluting her.  


“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker,” Roderick said with narrowed eyes. I resisted the urge to punch him in his big red nose.  


“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it,” she said.  


“So I’m still a suspect, even after what we just did?”  


“You absolutely are,” Roderick said.  


“No, she is not,” Cassandra affirmed and I felt a weight leave me. She would protect me from being dragged from the Chantry. That was important. Roderick could kick and scream but the power dichotomy in the room was obvious. Leliana and Cassandra stood in unison at the top of the food chain and Roderick was so far down I was almost sure I was ahead of him in that moment.  


“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live,” Leliana spoke stepping closer to the Chancellor.  


“I am a suspect?” he sputtered and a grin made its way onto my face.  


“You, and many others.”  


“Honestly, I don’t think he’s smart enough to plan something like this. He walks like he has something up his ass, check for a hand to see if he’s a puppet,” I said, unable to help myself. This only served to anger him more.  


“I am a suspect. But not the prisoner.”  


Cassandra chose this time to interject, “I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help.”  


“So her survival, that thing on her hand – all a coincidence?”  


“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”  


This gave me pause. What if that was it? All the Herald of Andrastre talk outside was pressing in on me. There had to be a reason I survived. I agreed with the Chancellor, coincidence couldn’t explain it.  


“Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide,” I said softly and the small smile on Cassandra’s face told me she approved.  


“We lost everything… then, out of nowhere, you came.”  


“The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it,” Leliana added and I nodded solemnly. Of course, the man in the room couldn’t stand to be upstaged.  


“This is not for you to decide.”  


I barely kept from jumping when Cassandra slammed a book down on the table and I looked at it. The mark, something shaped like an eye, it seemed more official than anything else. I looked up at Cassandra, "You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."  
I watched with internalized glee as Cassandra backed Roderick up against the wall. Her finger jabbed him in the chest as she spoke, punctuating each phrase, “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.”  


I didn’t have time to check and see if he’d shit his pants before he ran out but I thought I smelled something foul.  


“This is the Divine’s directive:” I turned my attention back to Leliana, “Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”  


"But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side." Cassandra seemed to look expectantly at me like she wasn't sure I would accept it coming from her.

“What is 'the Inquisition of old,’ exactly?”  
Leliana chose to explain, “It preceded the Chantry: People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.”  


“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order.” Cassandra continued. I was about to say something about that when she added, “But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.”

“But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?”  


Cassandra snorted and I raised my brow at the noise, “Is that what you see?”  


“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction.”  


“But we cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the conclave… No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever.” Cassandra added tapping the top of the book. 

“Well, I’ll be honest that doesn’t upset me in the slightest,” I shrugged and ran a hand over my braid. 

“You want nothing to do with the Chantry,” Leliana seemed to smile, “Yet you believe in the Maker.” 

“The Maker is infallible. His Chantry is still made up of people. And they are very, very fallible,” I explained and a look of understanding seemed to pass over Cassandra’s face. I swallowed and nodded after that, “If you’re truly trying to restore order…” 

“That’s the plan,” Leliana said as Cassandra extended her arm. 

“Help us fix this before it’s too late.” 

I reached out and shook her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blog is https://rohanaspath.tumblr.com/ and the password is 'fuckthechantry' with no quotation marks!


	3. Heretic

Things moved quickly after that. I felt mostly useless during the proceedings. It seemed like the groundwork for the Inquisition had already been laid, it was just as if they had been waiting for something to kick it into gear. Well, they definitely had that something. I ended up spending a lot of time in my cabin, writing letters to people to let them know I was alive and the things that had transpired in the last few days, not everyone I had known had perished in the disaster at the conclave and my parents were happy to hear from me.

I was wandering around outside a row of tents when I spotted Varric. I was kind of shocked that he’d not left, then instantly felt bad for not seeking him out earlier. When I approached him he didn’t seem surprised, “So, now that Cassandra is out of earshot, are holding up alright? I mean you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.” 

“You see this happen a lot?” I joked a knee jerk reaction that I regretted. He wanted to know the truth and suddenly I wanted to tell him. I sat down next to him, tucking my legs underneath me with a sigh, “I don’t even want to think about how many lives lost on that mountaintop. How many people who we will never be able to return to their families? There’s too many to pray for, most of whom I obviously can’t name and the ones I can…” 

Varric put a hand on my shoulder, “A lot of good men and women didn’t make it out of there,” he agreed, “For days now we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and maker-knows-what fall out of it. Bad for morale would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come find you before,” I said, moving to hug my knees to my chest, “I didn’t expect you to stick around once Cassandra said you were free to go.” 

“I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this… Thousands of people died on that mountain, I was almost one of them, And now there’s a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out.” 

“That’s good of you Varric. Truly. You don’t have to take on the responsibility for this but you are.” 

“Neither do you, Fiesty, but yet here you are. I like to think I’m following your example.” 

“What else would I be doing? Hiding from Templars in some cave? My hand makes me a danger to anyone around me. And I’m literally the only one that can close that thing. No one else can,” I shrugged, “The way I see it… the Breach needs to be sealed. The sooner the better.”

“If it can be sealed,” he looked at me, almost sadly, and I wondered if this was how he looked at the other mages in his circle, “You might want to consider running at the first opportunity, Rohana. I’ve written enough tragedies to know where this one is going.” 

“Hey, if I’m going to die I might as well die a hero,” I said with a shrug.

“Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.” 

“Well, I guess we should all be praying,” I said before focusing in on the fire. 

\--- I hadn’t expected to be greeted by Cassandra waiting outside my door that morning but there she was. She walked with me over to the Chantry and I resisted to urge to slip my arm in hers like we were dear friends, just to annoy her. She had on her ‘serious business’ face and I was learning it was best to read her tone. Once inside the chantry she looked down at my hand. I had taken to only wearing one glove. It’s not like my other one got cold anymore.

“Does it trouble you?” she asked, reminiscent of my conversation with Varric. I shook my head.

“It’s stopped spreading, and it doesn’t hurt.” 

“We take our victories where we can,” she replied seeming pleased herself, “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

“Couldn’t that kind of power just make things worse?” 

“And people call me a pessimist,” she sounded amused and I rolled my eyes. 

“And here I thought you appreciated pragmatism,” I said, smiling at her. 

“Yes, but I’m supposed to be the pragmatic one. You’re supposed to be hopeful.” 

“I’ll remember my place next time,” I said, laughing some. It echoed in the empty Chantry hall. We walked into the war room and I noticed inside that there was two new people in the room. Leliana, I knew and Cassandra took it upon herself to introduce me to the others. 

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” 

“Such as they are,” Cullen said, “We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” 

I didn’t speak, not at first. I didn’t need to read Cullen’s military background to know that he was a Templar. Whispers of him had come up through Fereldan by way of Kirkwall. They said he murdered three apprentices in a rage after the blight. It hadn’t been his fault though he’d been driven mad by demons. The Hero herself had saved him. He was in Kirkwall when it fell but when the time came he turned against his leader and fought alongside the Champion and her people to bring the woman down. The stories conflicted and turned but I made a decision not to unfairly judge him based on rumors, not right off. That didn’t mean I would like him or even be nice by any means but I wouldn’t judge him. 

“This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and diplomat.” 

Josephine smiled genuinely at me and I returned it, “I’ve heard much,” she said, “A pleasure to meet at last.” 

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.” 

“My position here involves a degree of…”

“She’s our spymaster.” 

Leliana seemed pleased at the title, “Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.” 

“That’s an impressive bunch of titles. I feel like I need to dust off my own nobility since it’s been a while,” I said, smirking a bit. 

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good,” Cassandra said and nodded towards the others. 

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana added and I went to agree but was cut off by Cullen. 

“And I disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.” 

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark—“ Cassandra started and was cut off. 

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach and weaken it so—“ 

“Pure speculation,” Leliana tossed in. 

“I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.” 

“I’m sure you do,” I said, not attempting to hide the contempt in my voice and the Commander looked at me, silent for the moment. The room grew tense as the others seemed to hold their breaths at the face off. 

“Unfortunately,” leave it to the diplomat to bring us back from the brink, “Neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition—and you, specifically.” 

“That didn’t take long,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?” 

“Some are calling you, a mage, the ‘Herald of Andraste,’ and that frightens the Chantry,” Josephine explained. 

“See, here is what I fail to understand, how am I the Herald of Andraste? I didn’t even manage to close the Breach. How can I have divine power?” 

“People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste,” Cassandra said. She was giving voice to my own theory but it was good to hear from someone else even if it was frightening in its own way. I didn’t want to be some chosen one but I doubted that Andraste herself did either. 

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–” Leliana piped in. 

“Which we have not,” Cassandra interrupted. 

“The point is, everyone is talking about you,” Leliana finished, and I looked at her unamused. 

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen asked, he seemed relaxed but I couldn’t help but fear he was testing me. It was a Templar trick. Make sure the mage doesn’t show a desire for power. If she does knock her down. 

I looked him right in the eye, “I’m not sure how I should feel.” 

He met my gaze, “The Chantry has decided that for you, it seems.” 

“And do you agree with the Chantry, Commander?” I asked but before another flare of tempers could occur Leliana spoke. 

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign,” Leliana explained and Josephine added, “And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” 

“They aren’t more concerned about the breach? The real threat?” 

Cullen shrugged and crossed his arms, “They do know that it is a threat, they just don’t think we can stop it.” 

“The Chantry is telling everyone that you’ll make it worse,” Josephine added. 

“Wonderful,” I said and leaned back against the wall, “So, we’ve no finances and no support. That’s great. And what am I supposed to do? If everyone thinks I’m a bloody heretic…” “There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable,” Leliana said and I tilted my head. “Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?” 

“I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters? You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.” “Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there,” Cullen said and Josephine nodded her agreement before adding the need to recruit more people. I was thankful for Cassandra when she said she wanted them looking into other options. \--- I was packing to leave when there was a knock on my door. I could see Cassandra in the looking glass, “Usually when someone leaves the door open it means you don’t have to knock.” 

“I was unsure if I was going to get hit with a fireball if I surprised you,” she said and I smiled some at her honesty.

“I’m almost ready to leave, if that’s why you’re here? Varric and Solas said they would accompany us.” 

“I just spoke with them, that is not why I am here,” She motioned towards the chairs near the fire, “Can we sit for a moment?” 

“Sure,” I said and moved to sink into one of the chairs. 

“I feel like I should have apologized. I should have known that you might have issues with a Templar leading tour forces but I assure you Comm—“ 

She stopped speaking when I raised my hand, “I’m not upset he’s a Templar, Cassandra. I know you’re one as well and we get along… alright. It’s not what he is. It’s who he is. I assume you have heard of what happened in Fereldan, following the Blight…” 

“Ah,” she said and seemed to lean back, “I should have known that might be the cause for some strife. You’re speaking of the alleged murders of three young mages?” I nodded, “It was false. That I can assure you. The Seekers themselves investigated. Commander Cullen did have a break down but there were no casualties. It was a result of the stress left on him from the attack on the Circle during the Blight. Kirkwall was… well we thought it better managed at the time so we sent him there.” 

I nodded some and looked at the fire for a moment, “I will keep that in mind and hold my tongue around him in the future. But do not expect me to warm to him quickly. I have my own problems with Templars. Ones I do not wish to discuss with you or any others,” I said after a moment and stood, “I’ll be ready to leave for the Hinterlands in a moment.”

Cassandra stood and seemed to gather that it was her cue to leave, “I will let them know,” she said, “Herald.” 

I shut the door after she left and leaned against it. There was no way I would tell her what had happened. She was one of them. There was no way she would understand.” 

\---

I hadn’t expected to fight my own people to reach Mother Giselle but it seemed this faction of rebel mages were not the same as the ones I hailed from. 

“There’s got to be something we can do about that,” I said, wiping some blood off of my jacket with a shrug. 

“We can hunt down the mages in this area,” Cassandra said and at my frown added, “And the rogue Templars. That should make things more peaceful for the refugees.” 

“Let’s add that to the to do list,” I said, nodding. Cassandra surprised me by seeming pleased. I watched as the soldiers placed the Inquisition flag in the ground, and nodded at them, respectively. There was no doubt that this land was protected by the Inquisition, that those who dared think to attack these people should pause. I made my way over to Mother Giselle and I was surprised to hear what she was saying to a young soldier. 

“There are mages here who can heal your wounds. Lie still,” she said and I waited watching with interest. 

“Don’t… let them touch me, Mother. Their magic…” 

“Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no different than your blade,” she answered and I nodded, the woman was definitely different than her peers. 

She hushed his worries and convinced him to get the help he needed. It was a wonder to see if I was honest but I still approached with caution, “Mother Giselle…” 

“I am, and you must be the one they’re calling the Herald of Andraste. You look younger than I expected,” she said and I bowed my head briefly. 

“I am entering my twenty-seventh summer,” I said, “What you said to that soldier…” 

“We do not teach that magic is evil. We teach that pride is evil—and does not corrupt only mages.” 

“How progressive of you,” I said. 

“I do not believe so,” she said in response, shrugging, “But I did not ask you to come simply to debate with me.” 

“Then why am I here?” 

She started to walk and I stepped in beside her, “I know of the Chanty’s denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it,” she said as we walked, “I won’t lie to you. Some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us…” 

“And that’s an excuse? They’re making things worse,” I said before I stopped myself. 

“They don’t know that. This is my point,” she said and I frowned, “Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe.” 

“They want to execute me, and you think I should just walk up to them?” 

“You are no longer alone. They cannot imprison or attack you.” 

“They could try.” 

“Let me put it this way; you needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt.” 

I stood a bit straighter at that, nodding. It made sense and if anyone would know these people it would be her. My head turned to the sound of birds taking flight and I took it as a moment to pause before looking back at Mother Giselle. 

“Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need.” 

“You make it sound simple,” I said, 

“I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us… but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us… or destroy us,” the pause hovered over both of us and I suddenly had doubt on which she thought I would do, “I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can.” 

\--- 

“So we need to speak with the horse master, find some caves with supplies… that hunter mentioned they were low on food, and then there is the Templars and mages harassing the refugees…” 

“Shouldn’t we be more focused on the breach Herald?” Solas asked and I shrugged. 

“There’s not much we can do until Giselle sets up the meeting.” 

“The kid is right. We need to help out the people here if we can,” Varric said and I was surprised to see Cassandra agree. 

A brief discussion had us going after the Templars and the mages first. They were a threat to the men and women of Redcliffe. It seemed to increase the popularity of the Inquisition in the area and a young girl had rushed to me with a flower, handing it to me. We hunted rams as we saw them and supplied the camp with meat until it was safe to hunt again. 

The caches and convincing Master Dennet took more time. As I marked areas on the map we ran into a cult. It took come convincing and a closed rift in the middle of their hideout but afterwards they agreed to watch over the refugees for us. 

Dennet however required more… 

“That’s the last of them right?” I asked wiping some blood off my face. I wasn’t sure if it was mine or the wolf I had just killed. 

“Yes, it seems we have gotten them all,” Cassandra nodded and I caught Solas with his head bowed muttering something over the bodies of the wolves. I passed it off as something Dalish and focused back in on Cassandra, “We should get back to Haven then. Maybe Mother Giselle is ready for us. It’s been four days.” 

“I agree,” I said, shouldering my staff with a wince, “Solas, are you keeping track of the amount of rifts we are finding? I’d like to know for myself how many we’ve closed.” 

“Yes, three so far… There is one nearby but…” 

“Yes, the demons were spawning quickly from it. I hate leaving it there but there is no point getting ourselves killed trying to get close to it. We’d need back up at this point.” 

“You’re becoming quite the expert,” he said surprised. 

“Necessity,” I said with a shrug and started for camp. My horse, a gift from Dennet, was there and I climbed onto the back with ease, “I’ll see you at Haven?” I asked as Cassandra got onto her Inquisition mount. 

“You shouldn’t go alone, Herald,” she said. 

“Then keep up,” I said with a grin at her and started on the road to Haven. 

It was half-a-days ride to Haven and I dismounted once we arrived. Cassandra was only moments behind me and she hopped off her horse gracefully, “You’re a pain, I hope you know…” 

I laughed and slapped her on the shoulder before walking into the fort. One of the members of the Inquisition met me with a letter and I took it from her, smiling as she walked away, “They need name tags…” I muttered to myself. 

“You can’t expect to learn everyone’s name,” she said. 

“I want to try at least. Make them feel like they mean something.” 

She seemed to look at me weird and I shrugged, “I’m gonna get some sleep. Meeting in the war room when I wake up?” 

“I’ll let the others know. We could have rested at camp,” she added. 

“We’ve rested at camp for three nights, Seeker, I want my own bed,” I said and headed towards the cabin with my letter. 

_My Dearest Rohana,_

_It does your mother and I wonders to hear from you. When we’d heard about the conclave we’d feared the worst then there was something about you being arrested. I’m sure it was more of a nightmare for you than for us but your mother was beside herself._

_We’ve been in touch with Lady Montilyet, she seems like a wonderful woman. You have surrounded yourself with good people.. As you well should know you have the full support of the House Trevelyan behind you. Our girl, the Herald of Andraste. Your mother and I knew there was something special about you the first time we saw you. You are really quite the light in our dreary life._

_As always, we send out love and out prayers to you. Your mother wishes to know if there is anything you need from home. We’ll send it with courier as soon as possible. Just let us know._

_Maker Guide You,  
Father_

I pressed the letter to my chest and closed my eyes. I could still smell the cologne he wore on the paper and I inhaled. He must have sprayed it on the page, knowing it would calm me. I took out my worn copy of the story of the Champion and tucked it into the book along with the letter from my mother that had arrived before we’d left. She’d been swifter to write, which was her style. I was surprised she hadn’t made her way down here herself. I stood, suddenly reinvigorated by my father’s words and sure of a decent night’s sleep tonight. Besides, I wanted to talk to Josephine, if anything to see the embarrassing tales the diplomat might have got out of my parents. 

I opened the door and made a shocked noise as I slammed into a very firm and furry chest. I looked up dazed to see the Commander, hand poised to knock. 

“Herald,” he said and ducked his head. I stood away from him, leery of his presence at my door. “Commander,” I responded, “Is there a reason you’re standing here?” 

“I wanted to… I wanted to speak with you. And apologize,” he said and I could tell he was sincere. 

“Apologize? For what?” 

“I should have understood you would be less than trustworthy of me, given my background. I should have come to you myself instead of letting Cassandra beat me to it. You just threw me off a bit,” he said. 

“I threw you off? Commander if one little mage can throw you off I fear for our chances…” I said crossing my arms. 

“I mean, I wasn’t expecting you to be so… outspoken,” he said, “I knew you might be less than a fan of Templars but—“ 

“You expected a meek mouse that would cow down to the Templar in the room? I’m afraid I’ve got more pressing things to be afraid of than one old Templar,” I said and shrugged some. 

“I deserved that,” he said, nodding and running a hand through his hair, “I just… wanted to see if we could get a fresh start is all.” 

I eyed him and stepped closer, “Meredith… you supported her.” 

He winced, “Supported is not the word I would give. I was honor bound to follow her orders. When I could use my influence I attempted to. I tried to actually show… compassion to the mages under my care, as hard as that is for you to believe.” 

“Not as hard as you think.” 

“I saw her for what she was in the end. And if I could go back now I would have stopped it before it got as far as it did. I… I partially blame myself for Chantry explosion. I think… I think it was on all of us, as much as it was on Anders.” 

My head popped up when he said that and I regarded him, “And if I chose to seek the help of the mages.” 

“I would respect that decision,” he said and I nodded. We stood there for a moment. 

“Don’t think this means we’re best friends,” I said and he laughed. It was a nice laugh but you could tell it wasn’t something he did often. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

I held out my hand, “I’m Rohana Trevelyan, of the Free Marches. Herald of Andraste… and you are?” I said, grinning slightly. 

“Commander Cullen Rutherford, at your service Herald,” he said and shook my hand. 

\--- 

Commander Cullen and I might have come to an agreement of sorts but we had a volatile mix of people under our watch. That came to a head in front of the Chantry later that evening. 

“Your kind killed the Most Holy!” a Templar shouted at a mage. I was coming up the stairs when I heard the conversation. 

“Lies—your kind let her die!” 

“Shut your mouth mage!” I sped up at that, drawing my staff, but it seemed that I needn’t because Cullen was right in the middle of the mayhem. 

“Enough!” he said pushing them apart. 

“Knight-Captain,” the Templar said and Cullen snapped. 

“That is not my title. We are not Templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition,” he said looking at the two of them. I felt a half smile creep on my face only to feel it extinguish as Roderick approached. 

“And what does that mean, exactly?” he asked. 

I saw Cullen stiffen and moved to stand beside him, “Back already, Chancellor,” he said, “haven’t you done enough?” 

“I’m curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and its ‘Herald’ will restore order as you’ve promised.” 

“Of course you are.” he stepped towards the chancellor, “Back to your duties, all of you.” 

The crowd dispersed as I glared at Roderick as I turned, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of speaking with him. Instead I made my way down to Josephine’s office, looking to speak with her but it seemed like another problem had occurred there. 

“The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders,” the voice of an Orlesian male came from the room as I pushed open the door. 

“This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day. But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach,” she said as I stepped in beside her, “Lady Trevelyan, this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.” 

“And the rightful owner of Haven,” he answered and I straightened my back a bit, “House DuRellion lent Justina these lands for a pilgrimage. This “Inquistion” is not a beneficiary of the arrangement.” 

“Demons are pouring from the sky and you’re worried about land claims?” I asked not willing to believe that this man was that blinded. 

“Haven is the DuRellions’ rightful property!” the man answered and I suppressed an eye roll. 

“Has Empress Celine officially acknowledged your possession of Haven?” Josephine asked and I raised my brow at the man, “I was unaware her Imperial Majesty had conferred with Ferelden’s monarchs on this matter.” 

She was boxing him in. It was brilliant really. I watched as he hung his head and answered that she had not done just that. He turned to leave and Josephine called out, “We face a dark time, your Grace, Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem.” 

“I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet, the Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile,” he said and stormed off. 

I shut the door behind him and smiled at Josephine, “That was brilliant, you tore him down and then offered him an out that would get the result we wanted and mend his wounded pride. However, I apologize for the intrusion. I didn’t realize you were meeting with the Marquis,” I said looking appropriately contrite. 

“You did little harm,” she replied, “In truth, the debate was most beneficial, as practice for those to come.” 

“You expect more people in Haven?” 

“Undoubtedly, and each visitor will spread the story of The Inquisition after the depart,” I watched her as she moved behind the desk and went to prop myself up against it, “An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complementary as possible.” 

“The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet,” I said sincerely. I had no head for this stuff. Once upon a time I knew how to behave like my reputation was important and I was sure I would figure it out again but I was glad for Josephine’s help along the way. 

“Thank you. Let us hope so. Thedas’s politics have become… agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths.” 

“My father said you’d been in touch with him?” “Actually, he got in touch with us. He sent a sizable donation along with his last letter,” she said with a smile. 

“I’m sure,” I laughed. 

“It’s… odd, if you don’t mind me saying, this monetary support for an adopted child,” she was tentative in her words and I looked up at her. 

“Ah, so you know.” 

“That was Leliana’s doing. She wanted to make sure I knew in case it became an issue later,” she said apologetically. 

“No need to justify yourself. It’s not a secret. My mother is Antivan after all and I look nothing like her or my father. It’s a very unguarded secret.” 

“So, you’re originally from Fereldan if I recall?” 

I nodded and licked my lips, “Yes, I was. My parents… my biological parents… they were very poor. My eldest brother had died in an accident and none of us were really old enough to work,” I said, the words slipping from my lips as they had when I told the story to friends at the circle, “I was selling handpicked flowers on the road when Lord and Lady Trevelyan road by. They were enamored and they had struggled to conceive children of their own so… they went to my mother and father and offered them a very hefty sum with the promise I would be taken care of. And I was swept away…” 

“It sounds like every poor little girl’s dream,” Josephine said, almost breathless. 

“Oh it was, until my magic manifested. My parents though… they hid it for as long as they could. It was actually quite regular in the Free Marches. And it worked until a rival caught them and turned me over to the Templars.” 

“Oh dear,” she said, covering her mouth, “That must have been awful.” 

“I think we all knew it would happen eventually. I was sixteen when I was taken to the Circle. My parents paid a pretty penny to get out of trouble but… it made life at the Circle hard to be honest.” 

“Was it so awful there?” she asked and I inhaled. 

“Worse,” I answered, with a tilt in my head, “But… I do not wish to speak of it. Not right now. Maybe some other time I will tell you the stories.” 

“Of course,” she said and nodded, “I have bothered you enough. If you would excuse me. I’ve much work to do before the day is done.” 

\--- 

“Having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea,” Josephine said as we stood around the war table. 

“You can’t be serious,” Cullen echoed, a sentiment I agreed with. 

“Mother Giselle isn’t wrong; at the moment, the Chantry’s only strength is that they are united in opinion,” she replied. 

“And we should ignore the danger to the Herald? To Rohana?” Leliana said, nodding at me. 

“Let’s ask her,” Josephine replied and turned to me. 

“I’m more concerned this won’t actually solve any problems.” 

“I agree, it just lends credence to the idea that we should care with the Chantry says,” Cullen said and I nodded in agreement. 

“I will go with her,” Cassandra interjected as she stepped forward to stand beside me. I looked over at her, “Mother Giselle said she could provide us names? Use them.” 

“But why? This is nothing but a—“ Leliana started but Cassandra cut her off. 

“What choice do we have, Leliana? Right now we can’t approach anyone for help with the Breach,” she then turned to Cullen, “Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through.” 

The three of them looked at each other then looked to me, “What? I’m not going to argue with her.” 

\--- 

Out of place was an understatement, as we walked into the capital city of Val Royuex. I looked around at the opulence. Even with the privilege I had known growing up I knew that there was a difference between wealth in the Free Marches and wealth in Orlais. 

“The city still mourns,” Cassandra said as we walked into the city. Solas and Varric had accompanied us and I walked backwards a few steps to look at them before facing forward again. That was when I noticed a local seem to eye us before scurrying off. 

“Our reputation precedes us I see,” I muttered to Varric who spoke to Cassandra. 

“Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are.” “Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric,” she replied dryly and I grinned at her. 

“No matter what happens, I want to get some food. I’ve heard it is amazing here,” I grinned at her when she shook her head. 

“I am traveling with children,” she said and I laughed outright as a member of the Inquisition approached and I stifled it, “You’re one of Leliana’s people, what have you found?” 

“The Chantry Mothers await you, but… so do a great deal of Templars.” 

I stilled and clenched my hand into a small fist at the mention of Templars. 

“There are Templars here?” Cassandra asked and I looked at her. It made sense to me. They were looking to start trouble and this gave them the opportunity. 

“People seem to think the Templars will protect them from… from the Inquisition.” 

I barked a laugh, “Protect them from us. Bloody hell, they should be worried about the Templars themselves.” 

“Herald!” Cassandra said, “This is no time for prejudices to make us rash.” 

“It’s not a prejudice if it’s built on fact. Have you ever been in a Circle Cassandra?” I snapped. Varric’s hand on my wrist made me calm down and I closed my eyes. 

The scout continued her report, “They are gathering on the other side of the market. I think that’s where the Templars intend to meet you.” 

“Only one thing to do then. Trevelyan, keep your anger in check until after they attack. Then give them hell,” she said and we walked into the market square. 

We were able to see the crowd but not after we’d heard it, “This should be good,” I said and stepped into the crowd. 

“Good people of Val Royeaux , hear me!” the Mother on the dais said as we approached, “Together we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more! Behold, the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no mage in our hour of need!” 

Cassandra looked at me, my outburst at the gate still on her mind as I spoke, “You say I am the enemy! The Breach in the sky is our true enemy. We must unite to stop it.” 

“It’s true,” Cassandra added, “The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late.” 

“It is already too late!” the Mother said, pointing at an approaching group of Templars. I inhaled sharply, hands balling into fists at the sight of them. Breathe. Breathe. Control. 

“The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this “Inquisition,” and the people will be safe once more!” 

I admit, even I didn’t expect the cruelty that occurred next. It was a blur as the woman fell to the ground, sucker punched by a Templar. 

Their leader seemed to pull aside one of his own, “Still yourself. She is beneath us.” 

I couldn’t help the snark that I responded with, “I was just about to do that, myself.” 

“As if I would do anything for your pleasure,” the leader replied and I felt my jaw clench. 

Cassandra stepped to catch up with the man as he walked away from her, “Lord Seeker Lucius, it is imperative that we speak with—“ 

“You will not address me,” he said and I stepped to catch up. 

“Excuse you,” I said about to defend Cassandra to him but she raised her hand. 

“Lord Seeker?” she asked, confusion evident in the way her brows met. 

“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s Prophet. You should be ashamed.” 

“Listen here, you piece of Mabari shi—“ I started but he continued over me addressing the crowd now. 

“You all should be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages! You are the ones who have failed! You who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine.” 

I bit my tongue at those words and turned to the others, “Templars, one of your own commands the Inquisition’s forces. Join us, as he did!” 

“A staunch and loyal member of the Order,” Lucius scoffed, “So loyal, he abandoned them for a false Herald. All because she has a pretty face I’m sure…” 

“Aw, you think I’m pretty,” I said, narrowing my eyes at him. 

The man from the dais that looked as if he had been upset by the treatment of the Mother spoke up, “But Lord Seeker… what if she really was sent by the Maker? What if--?” 

“You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!” the violent Templar from before answered. 

“I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition. Independence!” the Lord Seeker exclaimed. 

“Sounds like you want all of the glory Lord Seeker,” I said. 

“And you don’t mage?” he spat at me, “You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition… less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!” 

“Well, he seems lovely, think he’ll join me for tea?” I asked Cassandra as Varric approached from where he’d been in case of attack. 

“Charming fellow, isn’t he?” he added. 

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra asked ignoring our sarcasm. 

“So, he wasn’t always like this? Good to know,” I said nodding and patting her shoulder, “Fortunately, the Templars aren’t our only hope.” 

“I wouldn’t write them off so quickly. There must be those in the Order who see what he’s become,” she said and avoided looking me in the eye. She must have known I had a look of doubt on my face, “Either way, we should return to Haven and inform the others.” 

As we moved towards the gates an arrow flew past me and landed on the ground. I could feel Cassandra tense and look for targets but I stilled her, pointing out a letter. After reading it I chuckled some, “Well, I wanted to see the city. Looks like we have a reason too.” 

We moved around the place until we found all the other notes hidden around, Cassandra and Solas seemed less amused than Varric or myself but that was usually the nature of it, “Look, this turned out to be a good thing huh? We can stop this would be assassin. And I got invited to a fancy party. Josephine would be—“ 

A familiar face stopped us at the gate and my eyes went wide, “If I might have a moment of your time?” 

“Grand Enchanter Fiona,” I whispered stepping forward to look closer at her, “There is… you could get killed!” 

“I am well aware of the dangers child. As are you I am sure. I came to see this fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes. If it’s help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option.” 

“I’ve actually been hoping for this to be honest, I would much rather work with my own,” I said, ignoring the way Cassandra tensed behind me. 

“Well, consider this an invitation to Redcliffe: Come meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my lady Herald,” she said and disappeared from where she came. 

“Come. Let us return to Haven.”


	4. Mage

"They know who I work for at least…"

It was dark when we approached the ambush. We'd made sure to move quicker than intended for the sole reason of surprising them. The guards had been relatively easy work, but fortunately, my reflexes were quite on par because as I opened the door a fireball was sent flying at my head. 

"Herald of Andraste, how much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably."

"I don't know who you are," I said simply, raising a brow, "Should I?" 

"You don't fool me. I'm too important for this to be an accident. My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere," I was about to respond when a guard next to me fell from an arrow in the neck and behind him stood an elven woman who had to have been even younger than myself. I blinked and looked back at my would-be assassin. 

"Just say what…" she said drawing back her bow, arrow ready to fly. 

"What is the—" the man was cut off by an arrow to his face. 

The woman approached me and I stepped up to meet her, "Squishy one but you heard me right? "Just say what!" Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. Blah, blah, blah, obey me arrow in my face. So, you followed the notes well enough. Let's see you're…" she finally paused and I put a hand on my hip as she finished, "you're kind of plain really. All that talk and then you're just a person. I mean it's all good innit? The important thing is you glow. You're the Herald thingy." 

"Some believe I'm the Herald of Andraste but who are you and… what's this about?" I asked, looking around her. 

"No idea, I don't know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him." 

"Your people, you mean elves?" 

"Ha, no, people, people. Names Sera. This is cover, get round it. For the reinforcements. Don't worry someone ticked me their equipment shed. They've got no breeches." 

She wasn't lying either. As the reinforcements showed up they showed up pants-less and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It was ridiculous. It would have made more sense for her to steal their weapons but even I couldn't figure out something that would have been funnier than this. Once we finished killing the last of them I approached her again. 

"Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches," she laughed, "So, Herald of Andraste, you're a strange one." 

"I'm the strange one?" I asked, laughing a bit. 

She grinned, "I'd like to join!" 

"Could we take a few moments for sense to reassert itself? Who are you people?"

"I'm not people," she said, "But I get what you want, it's like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends, the Friends of Red Jenny. That's me, well I'm one," she said before running down a list of others, "It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people, friends, be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. The friends of Red Jenny are sort of out there. I use them to help you, plus arrows." 

"The Inquisition has spies, already, can you add to these professionals?" I asked, frowning a bit. 

"Here's how it is," she said lifting her arms in a grand gesture that blew some of the blonde hair from her face, "You important people are up here. Shovin' your cods around. Blah, blah, I'll crush you. I'll crush you!" she said before making kissy noises that had me tilting my head, "Then you got cloaks and spy kings like this tit. Or was he one of the little knives all serious with his… little knife. All those secrets, and what gave him up? Some houseboy who don't know shite but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no, I'm not knify shivdark all hidden. But if you don't listen down here too you risk your breeches. Like those guards… I stole their… look do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal, like you." 

I raised my hands defensively, smiling at her as I did, "I get it. Sounds like you could be pretty damn useful," I said, "Alright Sera, I can use you and your friends." 

"Yes! Get in good before you're too big to like," she said and I laughed again, "That should keep your britches where they should be. Plus extra breeches because I have all these… you have merchants who buy that pish yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven, see you there Herald. This will be grand." 

\---

I felt oddly out of place as I walked into the grand Orlesian mansion. I almost wished I had had time to find a suitable dress before attending. That was one of the material things I had missed in the Circle, getting to dress up and go to fancy events. As I walked past the herald I heard my name called out into the crowd, "Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition." 

It was seconds afterward that I was approached. I knew it was Orlesian custom and I shouldn't judge others but the masks made me uncomfortable, to say the least. I couldn't see anyone's faces and it made the voices that came from behind them seem disembodied.

"What a pleasure to meet you, my lady," one gentleman said to me, "Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome." 

I wanted to mention something about how would he know what faces he was looking at but I managed to hold my tongue. 

"So you must be a guest of Madame De Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?" 

"Are you here on business?" his female companion asked, "I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true." 

"What have you heard about me?" I asked, curiously.

"Some say that when the Veil opened, Andraste herself delivered you from the Fade." 

I didn't respond, moving onto my next question, "I'm not familiar with the name Madam De Fer, I was invited here by the First Enchanter Vivenne." 

The gentleman seemed to smile under the mask, "'Madame De Fer' is a… fond nickname the court has given Lady Vivienne." 

"I've heard she finds it amusing," the woman added and I smiled kindly at her. 

"I've heard very little about Duke Bastien…" I encouraged. 

"He hasn't been seen much at court lately," the woman said as if in explanation. 

"His business with the Council of Heralds often takes him from home for long periods. It can't be good for a man of his years." 

So he was older, that made sense, "And of course there's the civil war. Bastien probably wishes to distance himself from the actions of his one-time son-in-law." 

"Tearing up the Dales in a foolish bid for power? It will end in disgrace for Gaspard. Everyone knows it." 

"Well, I can tell you that everything you've heard about me? It's completely true," I said with a laugh remembering Josie's words about the spread of the Inquisition's story a pleasant one as well as Mother Giselle's speech of me being the hope of Thedas.

"Better and better!" The woman replied obviously tickled, "The Inquisition should attend more of these parties!" 

I was about to reply when a gentleman came down the stairs, "The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!" 

I turned to face the newcomer, hand hitting my hip in a manner that could only be described as insolent, "Washed-up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power." 

"The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas." 

"Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army!" he stepped up to me and I stood my ground, tilting my chin up to him, "We know what your "Inquisition" truly is. If you were a woman of honor, you'd step outside and answer the charges." 

I stepped back as he went to draw his sword, my own arm reaching up for my staff. It was a useless gesture on my part however because I noticed a sheen of magical ice encrust the man. It didn't come from me so I glanced up to see a woman striding down the stairs. 

So, this must be Madame De Fer. I thought as an elegant woman took her time making her way into the room. She was everything you would think an Orlesian Courtesan would be but I don't know if it was my own status as a mage that lead me to believe this but I knew crossing this woman was a bad idea. Her headpiece made her tower over every man in the room and I could tell her height was above average as it stood. She wore white which made her dark skin look as smooth as water at midnight and commanded the room in a way I couldn't with decades of practice. 

"My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house… to my guests," she moved up behind him. This close I could see the decadent embroidery on her robes that I was sure took several elves hundreds of hours to make, "You know such rudeness is… intolerable." 

"Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon!" he said and I smiled from where I stood. 

"You should," she replied, finally coming to rest by standing in front of him, "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" 

She turned to me, to my surprise and I looked up into the eyes of her mask, "My lady, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?" 

It would have stoked his pride to seem hurt by the words he said, that much I was sure of and it would give credence to his words. Letting him go would have seemed weak however on my point and I knew enough about Orlesians to know indifference was the best policy, "The Marquis doesn't interest me. Do whatever you like with him." 

"Poor Marquis, issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Fereldan dog lord," Vivienne said as she turned to him, cupping his cheek like a mother would her misbehaving child before unfreezing him. I watched with disinterest as he coughed and regained his composure, "And all dressed up in your Aunt Solange's doublet. Didn't she give you what to wear to the Grand Tourney? To think, all the brave chevaliers who will be completing left for Markham this morning… and you're still here. Were you hoping to sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel? Or did you think her blade could put an end to the misery of your failure?" 

"Run along, my dear. Do give my regards to your aunt," she finished and I watched as the Marquis ran off in shame. As he did that Vivienne approached me, "I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you." 

She lead the way to a more private area of the castle and I attempted to make small talk, "You handled that man quite well. I'm impressed." 

"Oh dear, that was nothing," she said with a smile, "I could have done a lot worse." 

"Well, thank you for defending my honor," I said with a nod.

"You're welcome dear though I doubt it was necessary. I'm sure you could have handled it yourself but I wanted to avoid bloodshed if I could. His aunt is the vicomtesse of Mont-de-Glace. Not a powerful family but well-respected… and very devout. Alphonse will be disowned for this. It's not the first time he's brought his aunt disgrace, but I am sure it'll be the last. And after such a public humiliation, I expect he'll run off to the Dales to join the Empress's war effort. Either to make a good end or to win back a modicum of self-respect. Anyway, we haven't formally met. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, and Enchantress to the Imperial Court." 

I bowed my head slightly, "Lady Rohana Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition…" 

"And Herald of Andraste," Vivienne said with a smile. 

"I am… not quite used to that title yet," I said with candor. 

"But my dear, you are the Herald. You must find pride in that," she replied, "Own it. It will give others less room to doubt you." 

"Even if I am doubting myself?" I asked.

"Ah, it doesn't matter what you think of yourself, not in this situation at least. Others opinions will drive things more in your favor."

"It seems I have a lot to learn." 

"We all do, dear, if we were to ever know everything it would be when we meet the Maker," she said and tilted her head. 

"Well, I am charmed to meet you Lady Vivienne," I said and bowed my head respectively in her direction.

"Ah, but I didn't invite you to the chateau for pleasantries. With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause." 

I raised my chin at that a bit. She had to know I was one of the rebel mages she seemed to look down on but it didn't stop her from speaking, "You say you led the last of the loyal mages. Loyal to whom?" 

"To the people of Thedas, of course," she said and I straightened, my forehead tightening a bit. I could feel a scowl on the horizon but I tried to keep my expression smooth, "We have not forgotten the commandment, as some have, that magic exists to serve man. I support any effort to restore such order." 

She wants to see us back in cages, was all I could think of that pronouncement but I didn't speak it out loud. I decided to open with pleasantries before confirming my suspicions "Is your interest in the Inquisition, Madame De Fer, or is it more personal?" 

"Aren't you charming? It's professional, of course."

"So, you're in favor of returning us to the Circle, then?" 

"Where else can mages safely learn to master their talents?" she replied and I could feel the anger bubbling up. I wanted to tell her I did just fine the first few years of my education in my home with the tutors my mother had brought me but I bit my tongue. It was harder than I thought it would be, "We need an institution to protect and nurture magic. Maker knows magic will find neither on its own." 

"What's in this for you, exactly?" 

"The same thing anyone gets by fighting this chaos: the chance to meet my enemy, to decide my fate. I won't wait quietly for destruction." 

And just when I thought we could be nothing alike she surprises me. But still, between myself and Solas and the other mages that had joined we had enough magic and with mages that shared the ideals, I did. I needed to know if she offered anything other than another staff and a dissenting opinion., "What exactly can you do for the Inquisition?" 

"I am well versed in the politics of the Orlesian Empire. I know every member of the Imperial Court personally. I have all the resources remaining to the Circle at my disposal. And I am a mage of no small talent. Will that do?" 

It wasn't her political abilities or her magical abilities that interested me. The resources remaining at the Circle could be invaluable. Many times in the last few days I had thought longingly of the library at the Circle in Ostwick and the information it could hold about the Breach or at least the Fade itself, "The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne." 

She seemed pleased, "Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that." 

\---

When we returned the boys left to get some rest while Cassandra and I went into the Chantry to tell the others the news. Of course, we were not two steps into the entrance hall before Josie approached us, "It's good you've returned. We heard of your encounter."

"You heard?" Cassandra asked before I could.

"My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course." 

"It's a shame the Templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital," Cullen said. 

"They had the sense, to begin with? Color me shocked," I replied and caught him rolling his eyes, "At least we know the Chantry is no longer a threat to us." 

"Yes, and we have the opening we need to approach the Templars and the mages," Josie replied. I shook my head in agreement and walked towards the war room. 

"Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember," Cassandra replied and I found myself hurting a bit for her. 

"True. He has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been… very odd," Leliana added. 

"I'd like to take a look at those reports when you get the chance, Leliana," I suggested, simply because of my own curiosity. 

"We must look into it. I'm certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker," Cullen replied and I had to agree. 

"There was a younger Templar who seemed sympathetic. I slipped a note to him as they left. I'm hoping he will be in touch at least."

"You attempted to recruit a Templar?" Cullen asked me with surprise. 

"If he joins the Inquisition he won't be a Templar anymore. Your words, not mine," I reminded him and was surprised to see a bit of a smile cross his face. 

"Still, the Herald could simply go to meet the mages in Redcliffe, instead," Josie intervened. 

"That was my intent anyway. Whether we recruit them or not it will be good to know where they stand," I nodded. 

"You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!" Cullen replied, wrecking the moment we'd just had a bit ago.

"I could at least find out what the mages want," I argued.

"No doubt what they've always wanted: support for their cause." 

"I fail to see the problem with that," I replied to Cassandra, not looking at her, "I would really appreciate it if we didn't think that all mages were out to do is evil all the time. Getting support for ending centuries of oppression is not a bad thing." 

"Yes, but blowing up buildings is," Cullen retorted and I glared at him.

"We have no pro—" 

"We shouldn't discount Redcliffe. The mages may be worth the risk," Josephine added quickly to prevent a fight from breaking out. 

"They are powerful, Ambassador, but more desperate than you realize," Cassandra replied and I rolled my eyes. 

"Of course they are," I said about to explain exactly why we had been so desperate, but before I could something dawned on me, "You think the invitation could be some kind of trap?" 

"Well, you would be an easy target as it is known you have a soft spot for them. If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave…" 

I was about to defend them, and myself, but Josie beat me to the punch, "The same could be said about the Templars." 

"True enough," Cullen replied, shocking me a bit. I wasn't a naive person by no means. I knew very well that my people could have been involved in the explosion at the Conclave. I just didn't think that Cullen would think the same of the Templars, "Right now, I'm not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely." 

"Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places. That's something you can help with," Cassandra said, addressing me with the last part. Of course, parade out the Herald, get people to join up. Soon I'd be shaking babies and kissing hands all over Thedas. 

"In the meantime, we should consider other options," Josie replied and before I could say anything the three of them left, leaving me alone with Leliana. 

"There is one other matter," she said approaching me. Whatever it was she didn't want the others to know. My stomach clenched suddenly and I could feel sweat breaking out over my forehead. Maker, please… don't let her know… 

"Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared." 

"The Grey Wardens are missing?" I asked, relieved and shocked at the same time. 

"Ordinarily I wouldn't even consider the idea that they're involved in all this, but the timing is… curious." 

"You have proof? It could just be a coincidence." 

"The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it." I nodded at her answer. I could understand what it felt like to have a gut feeling and needing to act on it. I felt I could trust her gut, more than my own, "Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease." 

"And if he can't?"

"Then there may be more going on than we thought." 

She walked away and I was left standing there on my own for a moment, that was until Vivienne approached me, "You came from the Circle at Ostwick, did you not? Senior Enchanter Lydia was a dear friend of mine. Were you at all acquainted?" 

"Yes, she was one of my instructors," I said and I frowned. I did know Lydia and what happened to her. Well, it wasn't right, and I wondered if Vivienne knew. 

"You are lucky to have studied with her. Lydia had a wealth of knowledge," she continued, "I understand she was killed by one of her own students when the Ostwick Circle rebelled. I think we both agree that this war must end." 

I frowned looking back on that night for the first time in a long time. Right away, I knew I wanted to rebel. The Circle had too many problems. Too many issues. I felt as if it couldn't be fixed in the constraints it was in. Better to wipe it out and start with a clean slate. Others disagreed, Lydia had been one of them. It had gotten heated and a younger mage got angry. It happened in a flash and from what I could understand the mage didn't mean to. The look on his face had been enough to show me that. But Lydia still died, and the mage who killed her threw himself against a Templar's sword in guilt not long afterward. 

"The Circles won't do that Madame," I said shaking my head, "We were rats in cages. Poked and prodded at for too long. The Circles are the reason this war occurred in the first place. You might have benefited from its structure but not everyone did. I didn't. The mages in Kirkwall certainly didn't." 

"The mages in Kirkwall were riled up by an apostate with an agenda," she scoffed. 

"And you don't have an agenda Lady Vivienne?" I asked and shook my head, "No, the rebellion would have happened without the Chantry explosion." 

"Are you sure of that dear?" 

"Certain," I said, "Templars were abusing their power long before that." 

"The Templars were there to protect us." 

"Do you honestly believe that?" I asked and she paused, "I can tell you've got it set in your mind. The Circles are something you believe in but I will not ask other mages to return to them unless I am sure things will be different this time. They should be institutions of learning where mages can come and go as they please. Where we are not stripped of our rights and our dignity with the threat of being made Tranquil held over our heads." 

"You seem to have your mind made up on the matter as well," she replied, I could tell this wasn't what she expected or wanted my reply to be. 

"If you'd had a typical experience and not one that leaned you to rise to the power you have you would feel the same. Now if you'll excuse me…" 

She stopped me, "Mages, Templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate."

"I'll try not to let them down." 

"Failure is a luxury we cannot afford, my dear. For almost a thousand years, the world believed it was in the hands of the Maker. And now many believe you are the agent of his will. Whatever the truth is, that belief gives you power." 

"If that's true, then I'll put it to good use."

"I suppose we'll see. But judging from what you've said so far I doubt it. I've stolen enough of your time, my dear. Don't let me keep you."


	5. Traveller

I was in the tavern a little while later when Varric approached me. Something in my face must have given him a clue as to my current disposition because he placed a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way before sitting down. 

"So, what's got you down, Fiesty? I know a brooding look when I see it." 

I sighed and drained my ale, "No one here understands," I said, motioning for more ale, "Solas is an apostate and even he doesn't get it." 

"Get what?" 

"What it was like… in the Circle," I leaned back, "Vivienne has some sort of love for it that I can't understand. She thinks they were the greatest thing the Maker gave us since Andraste." 

"And you disagree?" 

"Damn, right I do!" 

"Hey, no need to yell at me, I get it. Well, I don't get it. But you're not the first mage that has talked my ear off about the situation." 

"Ostwick wasn't half as bad as Kirkwall," I said, "But it wasn't good. The Templars there…" 

"You don't have to tell me," he said, resting his hand on my arm. I looked at the dwarf and at his hand. No, I didn't have to tell him but if I didn't tell someone it would eat me up inside. There were secrets that had to be kept but this one wasn't one. Varric had been so kind to me, from the beginning, dealing with me peppering him with questions about the Champion and her companions. Helping me destroy the Red Lyrium we came across. He wanted this to succeed and he seemed to be sympathetic to our plights. 

"I was almost made tranquil," I said, "If it hadn't been for another Templar who risked her career I would have been. The Knight-Captian in Ostwick took a special interest in me from the start. He said it was because of who my parents were but I found that to be a lie soon enough."

Varric was silent, looking at me intently, "He'd corner me where he could and…" the tears started to fall down my face and I wiped at them with the back of my hand, "It was… do as he said or be made Tranquil. That was the end of it. He took advantage of me for six years until I finally snapped. It wasn't even magic I'd used to kill him. It was his own bloody dagger right in the fucking neck." 

"But they were still going to make you tranquil?" he sounded angry but I refused to look at him.

"The Templars there, a group of about a dozen, were all in on it. I wasn't the only mage being taken advantage of in that manner and the Knight-Commander turned a blind eye to it because it was easier to keep the peace that way and he didn't see us as people. He didn't know that Knight-Lieutenant Elaina had been sent by the Chantry in Ostwick herself to look into rumors of corruption at the Ostwick Circle. When it came time for my punishment she brought the Revered Mother. Elaina was a Seeker, which is why I trusted Cassandra a bit more on the offset than say Cullen, and she made sure that the right people were punished and a whole new set of Templars were brought in. Those who weren't stripped of their rank were sent elsewhere, most to Kirkwall, I believe." 

"I can see why you hold some level of disgust for them," Varric said and I could hear that he was equally disgusted, "Sometimes I wonder if Blondie did the right thing blowing that Chantry to bits. Even with the devastation, it caused."

I sighed, "He wasn't right. Violence wasn't the answer. It… might have hurried things up but… I have to think there was a different way. Things were changing. The old guard, people like Vivienne who believed things should stay as they were, they were dying out. We could have done it with time." 

"Anders wasn't the only one in his head or I like to think he would have waited," Varric said. 

"Justice," I nodded, "You told me." 

"They were a bad influence on one another." 

"Solas has a friendship with Spirits and I can see the appeal," I started, "But it's different allowing one to reside within you." 

"Glad to see you're smart enough not to make that mistake," Varric said and he looked closely at me. 

"You're staring." 

"I told you before, you look familiar." 

"I told you before everyone looks like someone else." 

"You have," he said, "I also know you were adopted. You've never told me about your family." 

"I was eight. I have no recollection of my family before the Trevelyans," It was a lie I told so much it didn't sound like a lie anymore but it hadn't fooled him yet.

He held up his hands in defeat, "I'll get the story out of you someday." 

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips, "There's more of a chance of you telling me how Bianca got her name," I said and stood, "We're heading to the storm coast in the morning. Get some sleep. You too Sera, you're coming with," I said and pointed at the elf as I walked out of the door. 

\--- 

"Do you really think this is wise?" Cassandra was saying as we walked down one of the slopes of the Storm Coast. 

"I do," I replied, pulling my blonde hair from my face, "Unless you're talking about my hair because I'm starting to think you and Sera have the better idea there. Chopping it all off." 

"You'd look, ridiculous Herald," Sera replied, looking at me with that cocky grin. 

"Thank you for that Sera, and please call me Rohana, I've told you a million times," I replied, "I'll never break Cassandra of the habit but I don't want the people I'm closest to calling me by my title, it's ridiculous." 

She mock saluted me, making me grin as we rounded a rocky outcropping to see a group of men and others… including a Qunari. It was honestly the first time I had ever seen one in person and I am ashamed to admit I stared. I wasn't naturally a tall woman but I wasn't short either. I would have expected him to tower over Sera but he would have towered over Vivienne and her headpiece. 

He was fit too but that was neither here nor there, "This should be fun," I said and charged into the fray. I could hear Sera and Varric laughing and Cassandra's unamused grunt. It felt good to actually be fighting again. As I swung my staff in an arch and nailed one of the men in the face before turning to do the same to another. I'd been working on my fire magic with Solas since the battle with the pride demon and it was getting better each time. I could summon up fire to fall from the sky and I had to admit I enjoyed the screams of the enemy as it happened. 

Between the four of us and the well-armed mercenary group that we were looking to recruit it was a quick battle. Whoever's asses we just kicked weren't expecting it. 

"Chargers, stand down!" the qunari cried and if there had been any doubt on whether or not he was the leader I had no doubt now, this must be Iron Bull, "Krem! How'd we do?" 

Krem, who I recognized from my earlier meeting with him answered, "Five or six wounded, chief, no dead." 

I smiled some, that had been my estimate as well, these were good soldiers and I had my mind made up on recruiting them at that moment. Iron Bull answered, "That's what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks." 

I chose then to approach, looking up at him from where I stood, "So, you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming." 

"Nicely done," I said with genuine enthusiasm, "I hear you're looking for work?" 

"I am! Not before my drink, though," he replied and I laughed nodding and leading the way to a smooth rock and taking a seat, "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant." 

I nodded at him and smiled, "Good to see you again," he said, "Throat-cutters are done, chief." 

"Already? Have ‘em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem." 

"None taken, At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?" 

I looked between them, amused at the banter, "So… you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it. And I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us." 

"The Chargers seem like an excellent company." I had every intention of recruiting the Iron Bull and his men. 

"They are. But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me." 

"Well, I'm not going to scoff at that," I said, looking him up and down before I could help myself. This made him laugh and I rubbed my neck, flushing a bit. 

"I'm more than a pretty face," he said, "You need a frontline bodyguard, I'm your man. Whatever it is—demons, dragons? The bigger the better." 

"Well, now you're just making it easy," I said and smiled some.

He continued, "And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?" 

"They're a Qunari organization, right?" I replied as if that much wasn't obvious, "The equivalent of their guards and city watch?" 

"I'd go closer to "spies," but yeah, that's them. Or well, us." 

I raised my eyebrows at him to continue his story. Of course. All the good ones are either retired Templars or Qunari spies… 

"The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere." 

"Your Ben-Hassrath willing to clue the rest of the world's leaders in on that?" 

"I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people." 

I looked at him for a moment and stood a bit taller, "Alright. You have a deal. But I would appreciate it if you kept more confidential things on the down low until they won't compromise us." 

"I can agree to that. Krem! Tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!" 

"What about the casks, chief? We just opened them up, with axes!" 

"Find some way to seal them. You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic." 

\---

As Cassandra, Bull, Sera, and I approached the small house on the edge of Lake Callenhad I could hear the sounds of training come from in the distance. 

"Remember how to carry your shields! You're not hiding, you're holding. Otherwise, it's useless!" 

"Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?" I asked stepping forward. 

"You're not--- how do you know my name? Who sent…" he was interrupted by shouts from behind him and before I knew it he'd blocked an arrow heading right for me with his shield, "That's it. Help or get out. We're dealing with these idiots first!" 

Why can't these trips go smoothly? I thought to myself and went to go join the fight, keeping an eye on Blackwall and his… people? They were sloppy but seemed to understand the basics of fighting. One of them took a pretty bad hit to the shoulder and Sera ended up needing a health potion thanks to a blade but Cassandra was taking care of her. 

I approached Blackwall who was bent over one of the men, "Sorry bastards…" he said and made his way over to the remaining me, "Good work, conscripts, even if this shouldn't have happened. They could've--- well, thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves."

"You're no farmer, why do you know my name? Who are you?" 

"Rohana Trevelyan, of the Inquisition. I'm here to see if you know anything about the disappearance of the Grey Wardens. And if it has anything to do with the murder of the Divine."

"Maker's balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can't—no, you're asking, so you don't really know," he seemed agitated, "First off, I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I'll tell you: No warden killed the divine. Our purpose isn't political."

A former Warden blew up a chantry. Another is the king. The wardens as a whole might not be political but a Warden can be. I didn't voice that aloud, of course, I knew better. 

"So, where are the rest of you?" 

"I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting," he replied, "Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need. Who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I "conscripted" their victims. They had to do what I said so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me." 

"Teach a man to fish he'll eat forever," I said. 

"Exactly. Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are." 

"Well, thank you for your time," I said and made to walk away. 

"Inquisition… agent, did you say? Hold a moment." 

I paused, looking back over my shoulder at him, "The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me."

"Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer," I said and shook his hand.

"Good to hear, we both need to know what's going on, and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition."

\---

"What the hell was that rift!?" I said, stepping closer to the others. 

"Oh! So that wasn't just me then," Blackwall replied.

"Time seemed to change," Cassandra said, "I felt like I was moving through a fog. Magic?"

I shook my head, "No, there was something different… Solas?" 

"It seems like the rift is causing an effect on time as well. It is very peculiar. I know time moves differently in the fade…" 

I turned to look at the scout that approached me, "We've spread the word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us." 

"No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?" I asked, frowning, maybe she played it close to the vest. 

"If she was, she hasn't told anyone. We've arranged the use of the tavern for negotiations." 

"Thank you," I said, nodding in dismissal as some stranger joined us. 

"Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies! Magister Alexius is in charge now but hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly. You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime." 

He headed for the tavern and I let him get far enough ahead of us that he was out of earshot and looked at Cassandra, "A Magister is in charge? And Fiona is the ‘former' Grand-Enchanter?" 

"Maybe we should have arrived sooner… although I did tell you the mages were desperate." 

"Yes, but…" I glanced back at Solas and there was a brief moment that said it all; no one should be that desperate. 

As we walked into the tavern the Grand Enchanter approached us, "Welcome, agents of the Inquisition, what has brought you to Redcliffe?" 

"You know why we're here. You came all the way to Val Royeaux to invite us," I said, aware my tone was harsh but I was on edge. 

"You must be mistaken. I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave." 

"There is no mistake. While the Templars were leaving, you came to Val Royeaux and asked me here. Cassandra and Solas saw you…" 

"The Templars left Val Royaeux? Where did they go? That sounds… why does that sound so strange? Whoever or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already… pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium." 

"You did what?" I asked, my jaw dropping.

"An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?" Cassandra said, much more eloquently than I would have put it. 

Solas nodded, "I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter." 

"As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you," Fiona said and I stiffened. This was the exact opposite of what I expected on my arrival. Why would they find us and then make a deal with Tevinter? Things weren't adding up, that much was certain. Something had gone wrong. Blood magic, maybe? 

"Very well, who is in charge now?" I asked, swallowing some and looking around. 

"Welcome, my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier," a voice from behind us said and I turned to come face to face with a magister. 

"Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius," Fiona announced. 

"The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting," the Magister said, sizing me up as I attempted to stand as tall as I could. 

"I'm here to get mages to close the Breach," I replied. And to figure out what is going on here. 

"Right to business, I understand of course." he waved us to a seat, "Felix, would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners, my son Felix, friends." 

I could tell Felix was a handsome man once, and could still be if he didn't look so sallow and sickly. He bowed to us and made his exit and Alexius continued, "I am not surprised you're here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed." 

"I'll take every mage you can give me," I said in response, leaning forward. I knew the man wouldn't agree to just let me take his mages but I was going to continue playing the game in front of me. 

"There will have to be—" we were interrupted by Felix coming forward and almost falling right into my arms as I stood to catch him. As I felt his hand leave the one I was using to steady him I could feel something slipped into it. I didn't say anything, instead, I watched as Alexius rushed out to tend to his son. Only once we were clear from the view of his people did I look at it. 

"Come to the Chantry. You are in danger," I read aloud to the others, "Well, that's an understatement."

"Could be an ambush…" Cassandra said.

"Why bother with the rouse? They could have ambushed me the moment I walked in." 

"Still…" she said but I could tell she thought I was right. We made our way to the Chantry. 

It wasn't an ambush, but it was definitely something. A very attractive mage man fighting a demon in front of a rift the size of a small boat. 

Well, if it wasn't interesting enough already. 

"Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you?"

"Why is it that I always meet people in the middle of a life or death situation?" 

It was another one of those strange time-bending rifts and it wasn't easy. By the time we were done I as bleeding in more places than I wasn't but I waved off Solas as he stepped forward with a potion. I would get that back at camp. I didn't want whoever this was to see I was that weakened. 

"Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?" he asked and I frowned, "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes." 

"Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head. 

"Ah, getting ahead of myself again, I see, Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. how do you do?" 

"I'm swell, I just found out the mages I came to recruit have ended up allied with a Tevinter magister who I have no intentions of making my own deal with…" I said with a shrug. 

"Be careful Herald," Cassandra said.

"Suspicious friends you have here," Dorian replied and I shrugged, "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable--- as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Are you the one who sent that note, then?" 

"I am, someone had to warn you, after all. Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself." 

"If there was a way to turn back time, someone would have used it long ago," I said in response. 

"That is fascinating, if true… and almost certainly dangerous," Solas added. 

"The rift you close here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world." 

"And I should believe this, because?" 

"I know what I am talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory, Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?" 

"He didn't do it for them," Felix said, approaching.

"Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?" Dorian responded. 

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day. My father's joined a cult, Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves "Venatori," he said, turning to me, "And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you." 

"And I didn't even get him anything…" 

"You know you're his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there," he nodded, "I'll be in touch." 

He turned to leave but only to turn back around, "And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed." 

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian," Felix replied and took his own leave. 

"Nothing is ever easy, is it Cassandra?" I asked her. 

"We should get back to Haven and let the others know," she said with a nod, "But no, they aren't. Not with you." 

"Well, this is certainly more interesting than training farmers," Blackwall added and I patted his shoulder before leading the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> The blog is https://rohanaspath.tumblr.com/ and the password is 'fuckthechantry' with no quotation marks!


End file.
